Clothing (Oblivion)
In Cyrodiil, Clothing is apparel worn by commoners and nobles alike. Mages also prefer this type of attire, due to its weightlessness and the freedom of movement it provides. Clothing constitutes any type of apparel without an armor rating, as such, all clothing is labeled as 0 , even when enchanted with shield magic. All clothing items can be enchanted at an Altar of Enchanting using soul gems, once access to the Arcane University has been achieved. Locations Clothing can be found in a vast array of places. Dressers in homes and guild halls commonly contain this type of item. Merchants Merchants selling clothing include: *Palonirya at Divine Elegance *Suurootan at Novaroma *Olfand and Skjorta at the Colovian Traders *Thoronir at The Copious Coinpurse Guilds *Mages Guild halls across Cyrodiil offer an abundance of free, finely crafted clothes to their members. Clothing Clothing is apparel worn by many characters in Cyrodiil and is dependent on their social class and occupation. All clothes offer no armor rating (0 Armor) and have little affect on the Hero's encumbrance. Some clothing (such as the Rugged Pants and Black Hood) have a weight of 0 Encumbrance, making them ideal items for enchanting, due to them not increasing the Hero's encumbrance. Obtaining clothes Clothing is relatively easy to find and obtain. There are multiple methods to obtain clothes including the use of console commands, finding them, looting them from another character, and purchasing them. Clothes are found in dressers, drawers, cupboards, and other containers throughout Cyrodiil. The clothes found in these containers will often correspond with its owner's social class. Various clothing can be purchased from clothes and general goods type merchants. Some notable merchants are: *Norbert Lelles at Lelles' Quality Merchandise *Nilawen at The Fair Deal *Skjorta at Nord Winds *Palonirya at Divine Elegance *Thoronir at The Copious Coinpurse *Gunder at Colovian Traders Shirts Shirts are clothes that cover the Hero's torso, allowing them to wear anything else as long as it does not conflict with the torso. Shirts are worn by many of the citizens throughout Cyrodiil and depend on their social class. Table of shirts Pants Pants are clothing that covers the legs of the Hero, preventing them from wearing any greaves or clothing that covers the legs. Pants are worn depending on a NPC's social class. Some pants change into skirts when worn by a female character or Hero. Table of pants Shoes Shoes are clothing that cover the Hero's feet, preventing other footwear from being equipped. Shoes can be found commonly in houses and are worn depending on a NPC's social class. Table of shoes Robes and hoods Robes are full body clothing that commonly cover a character's torso, legs, and sometimes feet. Most robes also have corresponding hoods that cover the head of the character. Robes and hoods can be easily found as they are often worn by mages, priests, necromancers, and other common characters. Certain robes can also be purchased at Rindir's Staffs. Table of robes Outfits Similar to robes, some clothes take up both the Hero's torso and legs, preventing them from wearing any pants, greaves, shirt, or cuirass. Outfits worn by npcs in Cyrodiil correspond to their social standing and economic class. Most of these outfits are relatively easy to obtain. Other than locations listed in the below table, outfits can be found in containers such as drawers or dressers and a few outfits can be purchased at Divine Elegance or Nord Winds. Table of outfits Appearances * ru:Одежда (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Clothing Category:Oblivion: Armor Category:Oblivion: Enchanted Clothing Category:Oblivion: Lists